Earth Terran
The Earth Terran is a Tidal Class-type of dragon that first appeared in the Planet Dragons Movie, where Terra was the only one known in the film. In fact, the Earth Terran is extremely-exclusive and is the rarest space dragon ever discovered. Later in The Book of Solar System Dragons, more information was told about this species. So far, Terra was the only Earth Terran found. History The Planet Dragons Movie Obviously, only one Earth Terran is seen throughout the movie. Terra is the protagonist Earth Terran dragon, but no other dragons of this species were shown. ''The Book of Solar System Dragons'' The Earth Terran is only shown as the last dragon to be informed about. Terra says that her species is known to be the rarest dragon in space, and it can fly & run around at great speeds, as well as having average intelligence. General Information Appearance It is unknown what other Earth Terrans are colored like, but Terra is known to be a blue griffin-like dragon, with large white feathery-wings and a tail-wing near the end of her tail. Not only Earth Terrans have dark-blue and polar-white markings, but they also have a teal haze around their fur. They have brown chest-plates that protect their soft green bellies, as well as a pair of short white horns on their heads. Terra is also shown have thin black eyelashes around the top of her eyes, however it is unknown if other Earth Terrans have the same traits, wether if they are male or female. Abilities Earth Terrans can spit powerful blasts of scalding-hot water at an enemy or prey, usually as a primary attack. But since their shot limit is only five, it at least takes a few seconds to recharge though. Their stealth-level is very high, because they hide so much in forests or other lands that contain water, making them extremely hard to find one Earth Terran. These dragons also use their tail-wings to help them manuever while flying, but because Terra was shot down once, one-half of her tail-wing was missing so she uses an automatic prostetic tail-wing to help herself fly. They are also excellent swimmers. According to the Book of Solar System Dragons, Earth Terrans can tread the water in the same place for hours without drowning. One of the Earth Terran's most hidden abilities is fog-blowing. They do this to confuse opponents and buy enough time to either deliver an attack, or escape from battle. It is possibly that Earth Terrans retain fog after drinking plenty of water, then evaporate it into warm fog inside their bodies. Earth Terrans are also shown to be great fighters. For example, Terra attacked a wild Martian Monster (who was later to be Mars) in order to protect a friend of hers. Although in the Planet Dragons Movie, Terra wasn't that far strong enough despite being a martial artist of Dragon Kata, so she had her skills greatly improved by Master Sun in the purpose of already being the legendary Dragon Master. Size In height, an average Earth Terran would be 21 feet (in dragon terms) when compared to an average human, but Terra is actually about the height of an adult, in which she is five foot, one inch. Taming The best way to tame an Earth Terran is to catch its attention, then earn its trust. It is very hard to do since seeing one will just make the dragon wander away and ignore you. Another way is shooting it down (which seems risky) and finding it in a far away area, although it seems difficult because an Earth Terran will most likely easily escape out of the ropes it got trapped with and go away before you could search for it. (Terra was oddly unable to eascape because of her injured body) The third way to tame an Earth Terran (and this is yet extremely hard) is to give it a food that it likes, such as fish. The dragon will possibly choose to eat the food or even devour you instead. If it thankfully takes the food, then you are able to earn its trust a bit. However, unlike most other dragons, Earth Terans will not allow a person to ride on their backs yet until they gain full trust into him/her. Gallery Earth Terran.jpg|Artwork of a regular Earth Terran, flying Terra.jpg|Terra, the only known Earth Terran Trivia *It is unknown what type of habitat Earth Terrans live in. It may be possible that they live in some areas that provide water, not including the ocean. *The Earth Terran's water blast seems to be more powerful than any of the gas-dragons, although it seems that it is not strong enough to knock-out some dragons, such as the Spython (in which it can easily deflect an Earth Terran's shots). *The Earth Terran's speed rate is about the second-fastest out of all the space dragons, the dragon having the highest speed is the Mercurial Tracker. *Earth Terrans can hold their breath for about 5-8 minutes. However, the Neptunian Serpent can do this much longer (about for 10 minutes long).